Vida llena de colores
by Mackenzie song Uchiha
Summary: Hola bueno de este es mi primer fanfic Va a ver romance, engaño,locuras, infidelidad ,besos, confusion, peleas, preguntas, moda, fiestas, pijamadas , cumpleaños y van a salir también ponis de fondo.. [HUMANIZADO] (GIRLSXGIRLS) [EG]
1. Vida llena de colores cap 1

CAP 1- COMIENZO DE CLASES

Todo empezó en una mañana calurosa

No había lluvido en días , para ser exacto en 1 mes, era una pesadilla y más cuando hoy es el comienzo de clases

Una chica de piel morada, camisa azul cielo, con falda violeta que tenia 5 estrellas y a su lado habían un chico un poco bajo con piel morada y cabello verde [spike va actuar como humano]

Y con una mochila roja, los dos caminaban directo hacia la escuela.

"-Twilight no creo que pueda llegar a la escuela"-dice el chico de cabello verde

Mojado de sudor

"-Spike ya estamos llegando, solo faltan

15 calles más"-dijo Twilight

"-a eso le dices "estamos llegando""-dijo imitando la voz te Twilight lo que provoco que Twilight riera un poco

"-además nose porque hace tanto calor en equestria los pegasos se encargaban del clima-"dijo twilight mirando al cielo

"-tu misma lo dijiste "los pegasos" pero aquí no hay pegasos que se encargue del clima"-dijo spike

En ese momentos una chica de pelo arcoiris pasa con su patineta , pero luego se detiene al ver a twilight y a spike

"-Hola chicos que onda"-dice la

peli-arcoiris

"-hola rainbow"-dice spike chocando los 'puños' con rainbow

"-hola rainbow ¿vas para la escuela?"-dijo twilight

"-No voy a irme en un avión a Francia ¡claro que voy ala escuela!"-dice Rainbow

Agarrando su patineta y guardandola en su mochila

"-Oh bueno..no crees que hace mucha calor"-dice twilight secándose una gota de subor

"-Claro demasiada calor"-dijo rainbow mientras caminaban.

En ese momento pasa un carro muy largo (una limosina) color violeta y se detiene se abre la puerta del carro y salí una joven de pelo morado muy areglado y piel blanca.

"-hola chicas-"dice la chica

"-Hola rarity"-dijeron los tres

"-vengan no dejaré que caminen hasta la escuela"-dijo rarity dejando que twilight, rainbow y spike entren al carro

"-wow rarity no sabia que venias a la escuela en limosina"-dijo twilight

"-oh querida es que yo no vengo ala escuela en limosina, normalmente mi padre me trae, solo vine hoy en limosina porque hace un calor terrible y no voy a dejar que mi hermoso maquillaje se arruine"-dijo rarity con simpleza

"-normal en ti"- murmuro rainbow lo suficiente para que rarity escuchara

"-¡que dijiste!"-dijo rarity enojada

"-que yo nada"-dijo rainbow

"-Ajam"-dijo rarity en ese momento el carro paro

"-Ya llegó señorita rarity"-dijo el mayordomo

Rarity, rainbow, twilight y spike salieron del carro

"-la busco ala misma hora que siempre señorita rarity"-dijo el mayordomo con voz elegante.

"- si elusive ala misma hora"-dijo rarity cerrando la puerta del carro y se fue.

"-vamonos que llegamos tarde a clases"- dice Rainbow

"-Oka spike ve a tu salón antes que la maestra entré"-dijo twilight a spike.

"-bien .. adiós chicas"-dijo spike corriendo hacia el salon

"-bueno ahora si vamos"-dijo rainbow y twilight y rarity la siguieron

En el salón de mate

PDV de Rarity

Ya habiamos llegado al salón de mate, pero la maestra no estaba , todos lo estudiantes estaban hablando y tirando papeles

Yo me senté en lo ultimo de lo pupitres para que ningún papel tocará mi bello y hermoso rostro, pero es ese momento algo me llamo mucho la atención desvie mi mirada para ver si era verdad lo que estaba viendo mis ojos y si era verdad

Rainbow estaba sentada junto a fluttlershy y agarradas de las manos

* O.M.G no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo , rainbow y fluttlershy*-Pense

En ese momento algo me sacos de mi pensamiento era applejack

"-Hola rarity muy pensatiba hoy"-dijo applejack sentandose al lado mio

"-Hola applejack bueno no mucho que digamos"-dije.

"-ohh bueno, y si se puede saber en que estabas pensando "- dijo

"-bueno en nada"-dije *tengo que inventarme algo y rapido* pense.

"-bueno si no quieres decirme no te culpo soy muy mala guardando secretos-"dijo Aj

"-Si lo se"-le dije todo el **mundo** sabe que AJ no es capas de guardar un secreto y es muy mala para mentir

 **fin del PDV rarity**

En ese momento entró la maestra y todos los estudiantes se callan y se sienta

"-Buenos días estudiantes"-dijo la maestra.

"-quedas decir Buenas tardes"-dijo una chica de piel como un azul

"-que dijo señorita lulamoon-"dijo la maestra enojada

"-trixie no a dicho nada"-dijo trixie ala maestra

la maestra sólo la ignoró, en ese momento la maestra se da cuenta

Del que los estudiantes están muy callados y que no hay ningún ruido ¿eso debería ser bueno? ¿O no?

La maestra miro a todos los estudiantes y se dio cuenta de lo que pasabase

"-¿Donde esta Pinkiemena danie pie [o como se diga XD]-"pregunto la maestra

en ese momento entra alguien por la puerta era pinkie pero esta muy agitada y la camisa

estaba toda sucia y rota

"-¿que te paso pinkie-" pregunto un chico de pelo marrón esponso

"-una larga historia cheese"- dijo pinkie sentandose en el suelo para respirar un poco

"-pues cuenta que te paso"-pregunto rainbow curiosa

"-Bueno todo empezó haci"-dijo pinkie se levanta ya recuperando toda su energía

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno eso es todo el segundo cap. Lo voy a subir en una hora espero que le haiga gustado el primero

Dejen review es mi primera historia quiero ver como lo hise y toda clases de concejos

son aceptados


	2. Vida llena de colores cap 2

CAP 2- ¿QUÉ ESPERABA?

En el capítulo anterior de VIDA LLENA DE COLORES nos que damos en la parte donde pinkie va a contar todo lo que le paso ¿que le habra pasado? Vamos a ver

Continuamos...

"-Todo empezó haci-"dijo pinkie se levantó ya recuperando toda su energía

 **Punto** **De Vista de PINKIE (PDV)[para lo que no entiende que significa...burros]**

- **-Flash Back-** -

Yo salí de mi casa para ir a la escuela en el camino Me encontré a un gato parecia que no había comido nada y yo siempre tengo un cupcake de sobra le entregue el cupcake al gato

"-Come gatito debes tener mucha hambre"-le dije al gatito

Mientas yo veía que el gato estaba comiendo muy animadamente su cupcake, pero en ese momento el gato estaba haciendo Muchas caras estrañas

Al principio me parecia divertido hasta intente imitarlo, pero me di cuenta de que no estaba jugando me acerqué a el

"-Gatito estas bi"- no pude terminar la frase porque el gatito me había vomitado

En mi camisa por suerte no llego a mi cara.

"Mal gato eres un mal gato"-lo regañe y el gatito se fue

"-nunca le debí de darle ese cupcake"-me dije a mi misma

Y seguí caminando en ese momento tres perros venían persiguiendome, yo cada vez caminaba más rápido , hasta que decidi correr ,los perros me persersiguieron , uno me alcanzo y me agarro un pedazo de la camisa , me caí al suelo, saque el ultimo cupcake que me quedaba y se lo lanze los tres perros fueron por el cupcake y yo seguí corriendo hasta que llegue a la escuela

- **-Fin del flash back** -

"-Y eso fue todo lo que me paso"-dije

"-Wow"-dijeron todos e incluso la maestra

- **-Fin del PDV Pinkie-** -'

"-Bueno estudiantes saquen sus libros de matemáticas en la pagina 18-"dijo la maestra

En ese momento suena la campana y todos salen corriendo del salon ecepto

Rainbow estaba en el pupitre sentada pensando

-'- **-PDV Rainbow-** -

*que le voy a decir.. le dije que le daría una respuesta..nose que voy a hacer*-Pensé poniendome las dos manos en la cara sentí algo tocandome el hombro

Era la maestra

"-que pasa rainbow normalmente no eres haci tan pensativa"- me dijo la maestra yo nada mas me pare del pupitre y me fui

"-Ash que maleducada es está chica"-murmurro la maestro lo suficiente para que yo escuchara

"-que maestra más metiche"-lo dije alto para que la maestra escuchara.

Yo estaba caminando por los pasillos muy distraida, solo pensando en que le responderia a fluttlershy

En ese momento choque con alguien dejando que se le calleran los libros

"-perdon"-dije recojiendo sus libros que se habían caido por mi culpa , los recoji todos y

al ver quien era me puse muy nerviosa.

"-gracias rainbow"-dijo Fluttlershy agarrando los libros mientras yo se lo pasaba

"-Yo.. eh fluttlershy e pensado en lo que me dijiste en clases.. y estoy muy confudida nose que responderte. . Solo pido que me des un poco de tiempo para aclarar las cosas ¿De acuerdo?"- dije esperando una respuesta de fluttlershy y vaya que fue una respuesta se acerco ami y me beso en los labios ese fue unos de los momentos más tranquilos que e tenido en toda mi vida. Nos separamos yo estaba en shock

"-Okey"-dijo fluttlershy acercandose ami , me dio un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojó y se fue caminando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- **Fin del PDV Rainbow-**

En la cafetería estaban las 6 chicas sentadas en una mesa comiendo sus almuerzo menos pinkie que le habia dado su ultimo cupcake a los perros en ese momento Applejack hablo

"-Hey pinkie quieres mi pie de manzana"-le dijo applejack ofreciendole el pie a pinkie

"-Gracias applejack"-dijo pinkie tomando el cupcake y comiéndoselo

"-Debio ser terrible ser perseguida por los perros, si eso me pasara y mi bello cabello se aruinara nose que haría"-dice rarity mirandose en un espejo que tenia.

"-Si eso lo sabe todo el mundo"-dice rainbow un poco seria mas de lo normal

"-que te pasa rainbow normalmente no eres tan...seria"-dice twilight un poco confudida rainbow no erea de estar seria todo el tiempo normalmente hacia bromas a casi todo el mundo incluyendo ala directora y ala subdirectora .

"-no me pasa nada Twilight"-dice rainbow mirando disimuladamente a fluttlershy haciendo que fluttlershy se sonrojara.

"-Bueno... y que van a hacer en la tarde"-dice twilight cambiando el tema

"- yo tengo que arreglar unos vestidos"-dice rarity

"- tengo que ayudar a applebloom con una tarea"-dice applejack

"-Yo darle de comer a Angel"-dijo fluttlershy en voz baja

"-Yo nada"-dijeron ala misma vez rainbow y pinkie

"-Si ajam, arecuerden que tiene tarea de química"-dijo twilight

"-Ash.. casi lo olvido"-dijo rainbow poniendose la mano en la frente

"-No casi, lo olvidaste por completo"-dice pinkie

"-okey si lo olvide.. me ayudas"-dice rainbow suplicante

"-Está bien pero te advierto que no soy muy buena en eso de química"-dice pinkie

En ese momento suena la campana y las chicas separan de las mesas

"-okey, te veo en mi casa alas 5"-dice rainbow

"-okey"- dice pinkie despidiéndose

/3 horas después/

Rainbow estaba en su casa sentada en un sillon viendo tele hasta que escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta

"-¡Rainbow, soy yo pinkie!-Grito pinkie desde afuera

rainbow se levanto del sillón fue ala puerta y le abrió

"-Pasa"-dijo rainbow y pinkie entro

"-Ya tienes tu libreta de química"-dijo pinkie

"-sip"-dijo rainbow señalando lablibreta que estaba en la orilla del sillón

"-okey empezemos"-dijo pinkie y se sento en una silla y rainbow en otra.

/1 hora después/

Ya pinkie y rainbow habían terminado la tarea de química, gracias ala ayuda de Google [Gracias Google] las dos estaban sentadas en el sillon viendo tele

"-Uff al fin terminamos"-dice rainbow

"-Si... y que hacemos ahora-"dice pinkie

"-No se que quieres hacer"-dice rainbow mirando la tele

"-Vamos a jugar a hacer preguntas"-dice pinkie emocionada

"-Okey yo empiezo..Em ¿has tenido peleas con alguien?"-pregunto rainbow

Y siguieron asi hasta que llegaron a preguntas un poco incomodas

"-¿Has tenido novio?-"pregunto rainbow

"-Ehh no..¿has besado a alguien?"-pregunto pinkie

"-Si"-dice rainbow

"-Y ¿Cómo se siente besar a alguien? "-pregunto pinkie

"-Bueno ehh creo que se siente bien"-dijo rainbow sin saber que decir

"-Yo nunca eh besado a nadie"-dijo pinkie un poco triste

"-Si lo note"-dijo rainbow en esemomento siente que pinkie se pone mas cerca a ella haciendo que rainbow se ponga incomoda, Pinkie acerco su rostro al de rainbow hasta que juntaron labios, Rainbow estaba en shock , no estaba mal para el primer beso de pinkie, en ese momento se separaron y pinkie fue la primera en hablar

"-Lo siento.. yo no queria"-dijo pinkie se paró agarro sus cosas y se fue , rainbow todavia estaba en shock

 **PDV de Rainbow**

 **"-** que mierda acaba de pasar"-dije recordando lo que habia pasado

*Pinkie me beso y lo mas confuso es que me gustó el beso , N-no entiendo ¿Me gusta Pinkie? Pero tambien me gusta fluttlershy, nose que hacer ¿y si tengo que elegir a una de las dos? Estoy muy confudida*-Pense

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno eso es Todo por hoy que les parecio esta cap**

 **3 Preguntas:**

 **¿A quien eligira rainbow?**

 **¿Que pasara si fluttlershy se entera?**

 **¿Volvera a ver otro beso?**

 **Bueno Bye Bye**


End file.
